


Vanilla Ice

by Louisereed



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louisereed/pseuds/Louisereed
Summary: 伊野尾本身的味道很淡，这样一来就使得身上沾上别的气味时显得格外刺鼻。
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Nakajima Yuto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Vanilla Ice

**Author's Note:**

> ABO + 一点点吃醋 + 一点点强制，本质还是甜甜。只是单纯想ghs就写了……
> 
> 不知道为啥取这么个标题，可能因为写之前听了这首歌吧！

伊野尾是 Omega 这件事的知情者并不在少数，至少门把全员、经纪人、常有接触的 Staff 都对他的属性相当了解，毕竟身为每天都需要抛头露面的公众人物，如果恰好工作遇上发情期是需要提前做准备的。不过还好伊野尾本身的气味很淡，在经历青春期的分化后他向朋友、公司报备，甚至没人在他 亲口说出“ 我分化成 Omega 了 ” 这句话之前嗅出任何异样。

他身上是寡淡的海水气息，嗅起来更像是水生调的香水，只有贴得离后颈处的腺体极近时才能闻到这层气味着实是从皮肤肌理中由内而外一点点渗出来的，裹带着温血动物体温特有的缱绻黏腻，藏在留长的发尾之下。

伊野尾本人因为足够开诚布公、并未向身边的人隐瞒，这么多年来便也从没经历过 “ Omega 一生中必须经历的戏剧性时刻 ” ，譬如走在街上忽然发情还忘带抑制剂、譬如因为忽然发情而被人劫财劫色、再譬如抑制剂过期。他的发情期一直平稳缓和，再结合上性格原因，大部分不知情的人只把他当能口无遮拦而不构成性骚扰的普通 Beta ，小报上还杜撰过他和另一个女性 Omega 的桃色绯闻，这点当然不攻自破了。

他自己随身携带抑制剂是一回事，毕竟 Omega 的发情期来势汹汹，比起 Alpha 和 Beta 要更加恼人。把发情期控制在可预测的天数里、定期服用抑制剂是他养成的习惯，就算他自己忘记带也会有经纪人帮他带；再有一点，就像 Omega 常年用抑制剂压制发情是件正常的事一样，年轻漂亮的 Omega 拥有一个 Alpha 来度过发情期——这不是更加稀疏平常的事情吗？

针筒或胶囊装的抑制剂，和与 Alpha 真真正正上床，两者无论如何都是没法比拟的。

鲜少有身为 Omega 的艺能人公布自己的性别和另一半，也鲜少有人知道伊野尾有 Alpha ，但他确实有，而且就在亲近的朋友圈里。

从一开始用手，到后来用腿和嘴、再到伊野尾全部地接纳了他，中岛裕翔作为更年幼的一方从第一次发情起就是和伊野尾一起度过的，只不过时至今日伊野尾身上还没有他的标记。中间有几次他差点做到最后一步，却每次都被对方制止了，伊野尾即便被顶得浑身发热却仍旧能强迫自己把他推开，理由如一：不想发生没必要的麻烦。

理中客的说辞总能将中岛从情欲中抽离，他理解身为 Omega 的伊野尾带着一身同团成员的气味未免太过招摇，便默契地克制自己不提标记，转而选择多做几次来弥补这种不满——但或多或少还是会不满，毕竟，伊野尾本身的味道很淡，这样一来沾上别的气味时就显得格外刺鼻。

而这次他不能确定伊野尾是否是为了节目效果刻意为之，还是根本就不知道、又或是不在意自己做了什么。

即使他知道山田的信息素并不是所谓 “ 晚香玉 ” 的花香，知道伊野尾身上真的只是香水味。公布身材尺寸他倒并不在意，但在这个以气息来宣告所有权的的世界上，喷着别人的香水、还在节目上刻意注明气味的主人，实在太过了。

简直就像是他的 Omega 被别人先占有了。

伊野尾还未完全成为他的 Omega 的事实并不能成为他摒弃“嫉妒”这种来源明晰的情绪的理由，反而加重了他的苦恼。自己的东西就得是自己的，被别人夺走就是会不满，这件再简单不过的事放在生活中作为成年人他尚且可以压抑。但当“刺激-反应”的公式加诸于感情，再或即使只是加诸与Alpha与Omega的性别关系之上，经由激素、信息素，再加上一些爱情，理性的成分便变得稀薄起来，尤其当Alpha正处在发情期时。

中岛埋在伊野尾的颈窝里嗅他，试图从他的套头衫领口闻出一些端倪。伊野尾作为被审视的一方，刚进门就被推搡进客厅的沙发中，被扒下来的外套随意地摊在手边。他没制止中岛的动作，稍微容忍他撒撒娇就差不多了，伊野尾是这样想的，不推脱地撇过头去把脖颈露给中岛，对方的鼻尖在他裸露的皮肤上轻轻蹭过，末了吐息触及颈后的腺体。

距离节目的拍摄已经过去了数周，伊野尾现下身上的味道自然干干净净，除去他日常惯用的香水味之外就是自身散发出的单薄的、略带柑橘与辛辣的海水味。伊野尾能感受到中岛的气息在他的颈后停了很久，看起来格外乖顺柔软的黑色发顶在他眼前也定格了许久，很长一段之间内只随着呼吸的频率稍稍起伏。属于中岛的信息素安静地自他身上散发出来，直到晨风与旷野的气息把伊野尾彻底包围。

面前的 Alpha 是在发情，所以才表现出了对 Omega 格外地依恋吗？嗅到周遭空气里逐渐浓重的信息素时伊野尾有点好笑地想，裕翔连发情期都这么温柔。于是他侧了侧身，用手捧住对方的脸，让他看向自己。

中岛的耳根已经有点烫，并且大有向脸颊蔓延的趋势，此时抓住伊野尾的手抵在脸上，眷恋似的把半边脸颊贴上去汲取较低体温带来的凉意。伊野尾便也默许地用指腹刮蹭着对方的脸颊，凑上前去吻了中岛的嘴角，但在对方采取进一步行动之前抵住了他的肩膀。

伊野尾没在发情，今天又是周三，于是温言哄劝道： “ 差不多了吧，今天是周三，我不想做。”

不仅是发情期的问题。中岛想这样辩驳，但被他圈在自己和沙发之间的人已经推开他走开了，套在白色棉袜里的脚掌浅浅地陷进客厅铺的地毯中，拿起外套朝房门背后的衣帽钩走去。棉织物和地毯摩擦的声音在中岛听来都格外违和，他和伊野尾除非有特殊情况不会在周三上床，因为周四早晨伊野尾有工作，很多拍摄工作又恰好选定在周三，即便两人中有一人处在发情期也会用抑制剂简单解决。但这次不仅仅是发情期的问题，中岛已经硬了，空气中只能嗅到伊野尾身上淡香水的味道，属于他的 Omega 本身的气味浅到几乎无法识别，给他的安慰少之又少，加之对方从始至终都不咸不淡的态度，中岛觉得自己真的有点生气了。

那家伙不是他的 Omega 吗，即使没有彻底标记但不也是属于他的吗？之前温吞的容许和忍让应当是建立在这两点之上的，他一直都极力忽略伊野尾拒绝标记的强硬态度、忽略自己那种抓不住的不自在感，但身为 Alpha 他想要他的 Omega 彻底变成他的，尤其当这种本能是基于他所付出的带有退让意味的感情之上，简而言之，中岛想要回报，今天就想要。

屋内骤然加重的信息素让伊野尾有点不适，熟悉的 Alpha 的信息素拂过他的身侧，浓烈程度已经超过了中岛一般发情期时的味道，显然是刻意为之。中岛的信息素平常并不尖锐，但当下闻起来颇有股冷冽的气息，伊野尾坐在餐桌旁划手机的动作一顿，背着身皱了皱眉：“ ……Yuto， 味道收一下，太重了。 ”

中岛没应声，走到餐桌旁俯下身从背后把伊野尾揽进怀里，摘下伊野尾的框架眼镜吻他的侧脸，从额角一直到耳根，掩在伊野尾耳边碎发间的信息素随着他的动作释放出来，中岛贴得更近，有点发干的嘴唇在腺体附近磨磨蹭蹭，末了探出舌尖舔了舔 Omega 的耳廓。

他可以在床上放得很开，但不是现在。伊野尾觉得这下去会不太妙，他的脚趾已经因为紧张而在袜子里蜷了起来，指腹暗自捏紧了手机以压抑直冲大脑的本性冲动。即便身为Omega他最不能忍受的就是失去控制，但中岛靠得实在是太近了，以至于他一时寻不到退路，只能冷着脸地喝止：“Yuto ！”

“Inoo chan身上的味道总是这么淡。” 中岛的嘴唇仍旧贴在伊野尾的后颈上，发闷的声音听起来有点困扰，伊野尾不确定自己是否还在其中辨别出了委屈的成分。

对方的手箍着自己不放，伊野尾抿着唇试图从他臂间挣脱出来，动作间属于中岛的味道反倒更加浓烈，伊野尾紧咬的牙尖几乎要陷进嘴唇内侧的软肉里去了：“ 我知道，但是…… ”

“Kei 。”

中岛鲜少这么叫他，单音节的名字从他的唇间笃定地迸出，中岛拉着伊野尾的手贴在他下身已然硬起来的部位，微微泛起潮红的眼眶中是被情欲浸染的瞳仁，映出伊野尾撇过头去不想看他的样子。空气中信息素的气味又陡然加重，像旷野的风裹着冰碴割过伊野尾被注视着的皮肤，他的指甲一下陷进满是汗水的掌心里。

“ 再多给我一点吧。 ”

过分浓重的信息素让伊野尾有那么一瞬喘不上气来，脊背过电般得猛颤一下——他被他的 Alpha 压制着发情了。

事态确实向脱离控制的那方面发展了。

中岛把他剥光放在餐桌上的过程他说不出反驳的话来，不在发情期却被强制发情的新鲜的羞耻感让他偏过头去咬住指节，把被侵入时的呜咽声堵在嘴里。 Omega 发情的身体从里到外都湿得不行，中岛的手指进去得便极其顺利，抽出来时指尖还挂着后穴内带出的水迹，抹在大腿根部很快被升高的体温蒸干。伊野尾身上信息素的味道终于因为不合时宜的情事而散发出来，气味仍旧寡淡，但是 ——

至少有了被对方的气息所包裹着的实感。虽然气味不明显，但就像是在伊野尾周围形成了一个被气味标记的范围，把中岛完全接纳在其中，只容纳他一人后就闭合了。

让对方染上自己的气味也好、自己染上对方的气味也好，想要更贴近对方一点，确定对方是自己的所有物。无论是出于 Alpha 的本能，还是自己对伊野尾复杂的感情，此时都表现为露骨的占有欲迸发出来，而伊野尾在想什么呢？

中岛皱着眉挺身进入伊野尾，摁住他大腿根部直接挺到深处，另一只手温柔地把他的脸转过来。伊野尾的神情有点游离，似乎还在为中岛强迫他发情这件事所不满，执意不专心投入这场情事里。但他看起来又分明是为发情期所困，汗水打湿的额发乱糟糟地挡在眼睛前，低垂的视线下是潮红的脸颊，乳尖挺立，高热湿软的内里把中岛硬挺的性器绞紧。

是不高兴了吗？中岛放轻力道，有意向伊野尾的敏感点上顶了几下，对方的腰线几乎立刻绷紧，挺起的腰窝和身下的桌板间形成一道暧昧的弧度，与此同时饱满的双唇终于不再固执于抿着，在几声诚实又压抑的喘息间断断续续地道：“ 大家……不是都互相用过香水吗， Yuto在因为这个生气吗？”

在介意的怎么可能是这种事，中岛觉得自己的气恼简直要变成失望了。他俯下身，和伊野尾鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，每次都把下身送到最里面顶到 Omega 柔软敏感的生殖腔口，惹得伊野尾又开始用牙齿蹂躏自己的唇瓣，在克制的呻吟中先射了出来。

发情期间的性爱从来都不是由伊野尾射出来结束的，而是由伊野尾射出来才开始的。

伊野尾仰躺在桌面上，右脚的半只脚掌勉强踩在餐桌的边角处，蜷起的脚趾露在桌沿外，胸口一起一伏地平缓着高潮带来的脱力感，敞着腿等中岛再一次进入。中岛帮他把小腹上的白浊擦掉，指腹抚过他鼻梁上挂着的一滴汗水。空气中交缠的信息素让 Omega 很快精神起来，被操软的后穴等待着再次被填满，但中岛迟迟没有再动。

不是对方先发情的吗？现在怎么这么克制。伊野尾不安地动了动腿，曲起的右腿顺势垂下，讨好地蹭了蹭中岛的腰侧。

“Inoo chan就不介意吗？” 抓住伊野尾的脚踝不让他乱动，中岛忽然问。 “ 看起来简直就像你变成别人了的一样。 ”

……

为了工作，没有办法吧。况且你自己营业起来不是比谁都卖力吗。伊野尾想这么说，但感觉在话语即将说出口之前，心里被击中的、柔软的那一小块，缓慢地浮了起来，堵在他的喉间，让所有想说的话都转为一声低低的叹息，内心却又因此而雀跃起来。

“…… 比起这个。” 伊野尾抬起眼看向中岛，抬起腰将指尖浅浅地探进自己的后穴，把水光淋漓的手指横在他面前：“快点进来吧。”

中岛把他翻了个身重新进入他，伊野尾上半身贴着被自己的体温捂热的木质餐桌，喘息随着身后人的动作从齿间泄出，手掌努力地扒住桌面支撑自己。像是在回应 Omega 主动的诉求，中岛每一下都进得很深，以至于伊野尾觉得自己的生殖腔在重重的抽插间快要被操开了，与单纯被触碰敏感点不同，沉闷纯粹的快感从身体的最深处炸开，甬道收缩将一次比一次进得深的粗大裹紧，让他不自觉地仰头发出呻吟。中岛之前每次都能在恰好的时候暂时停下，至今为止还从来没真正进入过伊野尾的那里 …… 而现下完全没有要停的意思。

伊野尾舒服得头皮发麻，一张口便是被身后 Alpha 撞碎的毫无章法的呻吟声，来不及咽下的涎水滑在唇边，他晃晃脑袋试图在即将越过底线的性事中找回理智，总算赶在生殖腔被彻底打开前稳住了声音：“别……别进去……啊！ ”

中岛给出的回应是直接将顶端挤进了狭小的腔口，掰开伊野尾的臀瓣让自己能进得更深。他俯下身凑到抖得不行的伊野尾耳边，含住他的发烫的耳垂：“ 就不能让我进去吗？ ”

见伊野尾不作声，他继续问： “ Inoo chan 难道不爱我吗？ ”

是爱着的啊。可是标记这种事 …… 乳尖从粗粝的桌面上狠狠蹭过，伊野尾在激烈而陌生的快感中又被插射了一次，软下去的腰被中岛单手捞起来，身后人汗湿的胸腔紧贴着他的脊背。他眼里含着一汪随时都可能滚落的泪水，在转过头看向中岛的时候视线被水汽打湿得一片模糊。

是不是把 Inoo chan 欺负得有点过头了？这下看起来真的有点可怜了。中岛这么想着的时候仍旧在伊野尾的生殖腔的入口处浅浅地戳弄着，紧致的入口在被侵犯过后每次都吮住他的顶端挽留。伊野尾展现出的行为则完全不同，回过头来像是在瞪他，只是湿漉漉的脸颊在当下看起来毫无威慑力。

“ 抱歉…… 那我不继续了。 ” 权衡再三中岛觉得自己今天确实有点过分，沉着性子将自己的信息素收敛了些许，只保留至温和的程度，安抚性地吻了吻伊野尾的颈侧，那处萦绕的伊野尾的信息素的味道闻起来也可怜巴巴的，像被欺负了似的，和伊野尾刚刚又射过的下身一样有点萎靡不振。中岛撩开伊野尾的发尾打算给他的腺体一个临时标记，却在准备退出对方的身体时被阻止了。

“……如果Yuto想要的话。” 伊野尾在中岛的顶端碰到甬道中的敏感点时不可抑制地又抖了一下，拧着眉头使劲闭上眼把又要窜起的快感短暂地压下去，摸索着够到中岛扶在他腰侧的手压住，掌心的温度轻轻地落在中岛手背上：“如果Yuto真的想要的话就来吧。”

伊野尾像是怕自己反悔似的把这句话说得很快。说到底他只是一个没被标记过、并且只能被标记一次的 Omega 。如果对方是中岛裕翔的话……他紧闭着眼想， Yuto值得我自断退路吗，又或是，他可以成为我的退路和前路吗。

闭着眼他感到中岛的拇指抹过他紧皱的眉心，想要抚平皱褶一般一遍遍沿着他的眉骨勾勒，末了轻声叫他：“Kei 。 ”

伊野尾睁开眼，恰好看进中岛的眼底，暗涌的情欲之上澄澈地映着他的面颊。中岛叫他的时候似乎总是这么认真地看向他。

“嗯…… ？”

“ 交给我吧。 ”

话音未落中岛便扣住伊野尾的腰重新挺入，湿热的软肉贪婪地吮吸着硬挺。伊野尾直接在新一轮的操弄中度过了上次高潮的不应期，重新硬起来的性器自顶端不断渗出透明的腺液，随着中岛顶弄的动作溅到身下的桌板上，每次被蹭过敏感点时都抽着气哀求： “ 再 ……可以再深一点，太多了…… ”

中岛依言照做，顶到最里面时 Omega 抖得不成样子，绷紧的脊背上肩胛微微凸起。被操开的宫口接纳着发情期 Alpha 肿胀的顶端，一点一点地把他整个性器前端吞进去，深入最隐秘的生殖腔内。

“ Yuto 。 ” 伊野尾说，与此同时尽量放松身体让中岛进去： “ 让我看着你的脸。 ”

中岛就着插入的姿势把伊野尾翻过来，过程中不可避免地碰到伊野尾生殖腔的内壁，又紧又热的内壁当即热情地吸附上来，在被彻底进入时甚至小幅度地痉挛，挤压着中岛的性器。

即便已经和伊野尾做过那么多次，但这次是和之前是完全不一样的感觉，中岛把自己送到最里面后就没再退出宫口，每次抽插都被内里的嫩肉紧紧包覆。伊野尾的眼神因为过分刺激的快感几乎失去了聚焦，在被顶得一耸一耸时攀住中岛的胳膊，用力过大以至于在对方的手臂上留下了自己的指痕，微张的双唇间显露出齿尖的乳白，失神地小声叫道： “ Yuto…… ”

“ Kei ，看着我。 ” 中岛再次温柔地俯身和伊野尾鼻尖相蹭，在他失焦的视线中找到自己。空气中信息素的气味在这一瞬间达到高峰，两人不加节制散发出的信息素相互交融，皆是偏于清冷的气味在共同达到高潮的一刻都为情热所支配，甜味在房间中弥散开来。

中岛按住伊野尾的后脑勺吻他，唇齿交缠间响亮的水声与后颈腺体上大力揉搓的手指让伊野尾终于本能地开始尝试缩起身体，但中岛压住他的腿根不让他退缩，拥着他颤抖的双肩把自己胀大的下体卡进伊野尾的生殖腔，把精液尽数射在伊野尾的生殖腔里，烙下带着他气味的印记。伊野尾因为过分的内射而再度高潮，绷紧的小腿紧贴着中岛的胯骨，穴内痉挛的内壁挤压着的前端，精液尽数被Alpha胀大的结卡在宫口内而无法溢出 —— 而这时中岛让他侧过头去咬上他的腺体，薄薄的皮肤下是跳动的血管，牙尖刺破后颈的皮肤时些微血腥气息从被标记处散出，让伊野尾有了从内到外都被占有的实感。

从伊野尾体内退出来时过量的精液顺着他白皙的大腿根往下流，场面色情得让中岛口干，但介于今天自己对伊野尾干的 “ 坏事 ” 已经够多了，于是耐着性子半扛半抱地把对方架去浴室做清理。途中忽然感觉一阵刺痛，伊野尾趴在中岛肩头，牙尖刺进他的后颈里，实实在在使上了劲啃了中岛一大口。

** 他是他的了。 **

“ 不再做一次吗？ ” 伊野尾被放下时抱着手臂倚着墙看向中岛，后者正往浴缸里放水，脖子后面两排新鲜的牙印格外显眼，闻言后动作明显地一僵。伊野尾笑道： “ 我可是在发情期啊。 ”

后：

说一晚没睡更加合适，第二天清晨伊野尾顶着纵欲过度的黑眼圈去小闹钟报道，身上喷了整半瓶香水遮盖气味，闻起来就像在香水桶里泡了一晚上。迎着众人暧昧的眼神他坦然自若地拿出香水说这个牌子的新品真的很好闻，你们要不要试试？

不论对方信不信他的鬼话，这是他对外的说辞。

而交情深的朋友自然就不那么好糊弄，下午一进乐屋屋内的视线便齐齐向伊野尾投去，让他感觉自己像狼圈里一块剔骨的牛肉。而紧随其后进来的中岛也受到了同等待遇，和伊野尾一齐被堵在门口，进也不是、退也不是。

“ Ino chan, 坦白吧。 ” 知念说， “ 你闻起来完全和 Yutti 一个味道。 ”

“ 干脆抗拒从严吧。 ” 山田威胁。

“不说也没关系，大家早就知道了。” 八乙女补刀。

“ 那个…… ” 中岛偏头看向伊野尾，不料手先一步被身侧的人抓起来。

“ 啊，那就坦白从宽吧。 ” 伊野尾抓着中岛的手晃了晃。 “ 多多指教。 ”


End file.
